The following description relates to dynamic protection of customer personal information in audio recordings.
Organizations and businesses sometimes collect personal identifiable information (PII) and/or sensitive personal information (SPI) while conducting transactions or other business with a customer over an audio call. These audio calls are often recorded as a matter of established business practices. The recordings may be used later for training purposes or other business operational reasons. Audio recordings may be susceptible to a breach, as any other stored PII or SPI.